Dusty (Balto)
Dusty is part of the same mail team as Kodi in Balto III: Wings of Change and was the only female dog on the team. She is presumably Kodi's love interest. She blames their lateness in delivering the mail on the treacherous spring snow, and, like two of her mail team members, does not take their running late very seriously. Appearance Dusty has grey fur, with a lighter underbelly, white on her facial, chest, and underside areas and having gray at her upper area. Biography Balto III: Wings of Change Dusty would be seen delivering mail to the various places in Nome, after they delieve all the mail Dusty stops her team from bickering at each other and states that it is the snow that was slowing them down. When she hears her team's job were gonna be taken away, she tries to find any answers about what's happening to her job now. When Dispy tells them that her team his gonna race Duke she at the rally for Balto to lead the team in chance to beat Duke, and later runs with the team who beat the Duke's bush plane, they all celebrate about keeping their jobs and thanks Balto. When Balto steps forward with his concern for Duke's safety, Dusty, like the others, is entirely against the idea of helping the "enemy." Kodi then later wants to go and help his father, Dusty first doubts his loyalty to them, asking him, "Joining the other side?" After Kodi leaves, Dusty is surprised and follows him to the door, looking shocked when he left. With the rest of the team, Dusty comes to the rescue and saves Balto and Duke from falling off a cliff and helps pull Duke back to Nome. Relationships Kodi They are Dusty friends and both are working together as partners and they all respect each other and they care very much about their jobs as delivering mail. They would be angry that Duke is gonna take their jobs away but they would want Balto's help as he was a sled dog once. After they participate in the race, they would end up winning but Balto was worried that something happened to Dukes and wanted to help him but much later they would have a discussing about Balto trying to save Dukes but all team would disagree about it and much later, she as all others would get angry with Kodi for joining his father's side but after they have a conflict, Dusty however is surprised and follows him to the door, looking shocked when he left. Kodi disbands from the group but they would help him save Duke along with his dad. Ralph At first it was planned that the two were mates in the third movie, but the writers didn't have time to put scenes in to explore this. It is unknown if they really were mates in the final material. Trivia * Dusty and Ralph at first were planned to be mates in the third movie, but the writers didn't have time to put scenes in to explore this. *Lot's of people assumed that Dusty loved Kodi by the reaction she gave when Kodi disbanded from the group. *Dusty is the only confirmed female to be a sled dog. *Dusty's animation model is similar to Aleu. Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Possible Romance